


"Kidnapped"

by orphan_account



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Based off of the book not the manga, Darren hasn't been to Vampire Mountain yet, I dunno how to spell walkie talkie, I wrote this a long time ago, Larten is worried sick, Or Do I?, Some random lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larten looses Darren in a crowd, and when a voice through a walkie talkie offers to help him- How could it get any worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kidnapped"

“Darren!” I rush through the crowds of busy humans, black hood hiding my face, “Darren! Where are you!?” I hurry over to a shop keeper we had talked with only a few hours ago, “Ma’am, have you seen the boy?”  
“Are you the man from earlier?” She asked, putting her broom aside.  
“Yes! Have you seen the boy that was with me pass by here?” She shook her head, “O-okay, thank you!” I run off in the other direction, weaving yet again through the busy cluster.  
I felt a hand on my back, “Are you Larten Crepsely?” They asked.  
Everything rushed around me and I stood, motionless.  
“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” They shoved something into my hand, “I’ll keep in touch with you through this, do not lose it, and do not inform the police of me, got it?”  
I nod hesitantly.  
“Good,” And with that, the pressure was lifted from my shoulder. When I turned around, I didn’t see them, or if I did, I could not recognize them.  
“Did I...?” I did not complete my sentence aloud, but I think it was clear that I had not hallucinated, for the walk-i talky I was given was still in my hand.  
“Hey! Can you hear me!” I heard the voice from before through the small speaker.  
“Y-yeah?” I say, testing out the device. Vampires only know about certain technologies if they were created before they were turned, that’s just the way it has always been. Once you’re turned, you don’t really see the need to have anything like that.  
“Good, now listen up. You’re looking for Darren Shan if I’m not mistaken. The Vampire Prince?”  
“Yes, do you know-“   
They interrupt me, “Hey now, I was getting there,” They clear their throat, “As I was saying, if you follow my directions, you might just be able to save your assistant. But you have to do exactly as I say, no fuck-ups allowed, you got it?”  
“Yes...” I agree to their simple terms, waiting patiently for them to say something else.  
An entire minute passed before I heard the radio click, “Alright, first, you need to get a taxi, I put some money in your pocket, so don’t you worry blood-breath. Ask him to take you to the abandoned cemetery that lies just on the outskirts of town. I’ll tell you what to do next once you get the-“  
Their line cut off abruptly, like they were busy; I didn’t question it.  
I managed to flag down a cab, fishing through my pockets, surprised to find money there. Handing it to him; l telling him where I was heading, he drove off.  
“Why’re you goin’ down there anyways?” The driver asked, “Notin’ down ‘ere but dead folks and ghouls.” He muttered.  
“Ghouls?” I echo, “What do you mean?”   
“Oh, ya know, like uh...” He fished for a word, “Like Vampires and such, people say that down ‘ere there be some Vampires ‘n such.” He coughed, “Bunch ‘a crap if ya ask me, but who am I say, eh?”  
I nod emptily, not paying attention to the driver anymore, but worrying about Darren. I’m taking a risky move, trusting a stranger to help me find him, but I don’t think I could live without him, he has grown so much.  
He’s a lot like a drug... At first a person would think that it was rather repulsive, but once you have been thrown into the pit yourself, you get addicted to it, or in this case, Darren Shan.  
I sigh, and lean my head against the cool glass. I’ve never been a fan of cars, and I wasn’t going to become one now.  
The scenery wasn’t as nice as the forest of the mountains, but it was simple, almost reminding me of home.  
My thoughts turn dark as I remember my childhood, every detail very vivid.  
The car lurching to a screeching stop brought me out of the light trance.  
“Alright, here’s ya stop chum,” I stepped out of the cab, and as he drove off, the radio in my clenched hand clicked.  
“Wow, he was a jerk,” They begin, “Anyways, now that you’re at the place, take in your surroundings.”  
I roll my eyes.  
“I mean it!” They screamed, startling me.  
Looking around, I spotted too many head stones to count, and a large church.  
“Alright,” I speak into the device, “What now?”  
“I need you to go into that church to your left, if you followed my directions, this shouldn’t be a problem, and you should see your beloved Darren Shan.”  
I race over to the doors of the church and swing them open, Sure enough, Darren was tied to a chair in the back of the room, where the preacher would stand and, well... preach.  
“Oh, and one more thing you’ll find there,” The voice on the radio had grown darker, scarier, and I heard my blood pound in my ears, “Me.”  
Darren glanced up- he was gagged- and started to scream wildly through the fabric, looking back at me with panicking eyes, tears flowing from already red eyes.  
I follow his eyes, and then suddenly felt very small.  
The man that dropped down from the ceiling was no Vampire, nor was he a Vampaneze. No, this was a gargoyle.  
You are probably thinking about the giant stone statues that scare the crap out of you when you’re not paying attention, and you wouldn’t be wrong.  
But this- this gargoyle was more human in its appearance, which in all honesty made it all the less intimidating.   
“You... why did you lead me here?” I ask, almost in a whisper.  
“Why?” He echoes, walking calmly down the aisle towards me, “You wanted to see Darren, did you not?”  
“What I mean is,” I pause, breath hitching in my throat as he got too close, “What do you want with us, you wouldn’t have load me here if you didn’t want something from me as well.” I hoped I didn’t sound as nervous as I was, and only knew I was because I noticed I had started again with contractions.  
“Little ole me?” The beast sneered, “Well, I just wanted to get revenge on a few humans!” It spat. I was quiet, the information looping around in my mind, trying to make sense of it all.  
“Aren’t ya gonna ask me why?!” It roared, and my eyes snapped up to meet his gleaming yellow orbs.  
“W-why?” I take a step back.  
“I’ve been searching for years- no,” He paused, thinking, “For centuries, for the Shan family that killed all of my blood brethren, and now that I’ve found their last son, I think I’m ready to terminate them once and for all.” He moved closer as he talked, and I took another step, falling backwards into a bench.  
“And me? What business do you have with me?” I ask, glancing briefly over to Darren, who was crying freely now- but only briefly, because I was more than afraid to take my eyes off of this... this monster.  
I, usually, would be against the use of such word, but this... first off, who spends their entire life trying to get revenge?... I can actually think of a couple people- but that’s not my point!  
He started again, “You were a witness, I couldn’t let you get away. You’d go and tell the Princes, tell them their youngest Prince had been kidnapped by a measly gargoyle!” He chuckled darkly, “But... not like you two knew anything about young Darren’s ancestry. I mean, fuck! Those morons had every type of ghoul framed on their walls!” He pointed in my face with a sharp finger, “Even Vampires! I bet, I fucking bet, that young Darren’s ancestors are so disappointed!...” He stopped, smirked and walked towards Darren, “But, that’s none of my business,” He leaned in close to Darren’s face, grabbing him by the chin and forcing him to face him, “You’ll see them in the afterlife Shan- you’re still a half vampire, remember? You’re not going to paradise, you’re probably not even going anywhere now that I think about-“  
I jump from where I had fallen, and tackle the gargoyle to the ground. His wings fluttered in attempt to knock me off, scratching my sides and arms, but I held on for dear life with one hand, and pounded his face in with the other.  
Small bits of rock came off gradually, but not fast enough.  
He pushed me off, and I was flung into the wall behind Darren. Seeing red momentarily, I shake the stars out of my head and try to focus on the enemy.  
“You...” I begin, slowly becoming even more enraged, “You bitch!” I yell, hurdling towards him again, this time, taking him less by surprise.  
“You just don’t know when to stop, do you?!” He yells, punching me in the stomach. I spit some blood out, and send a blow to his jaw, knocking a loose chunk of rock completely off.  
“Shit!” He cursed, and brought a hand up to caress the hole.  
I quickly continued, soon reducing him into nothing but holes.  
“I...” He stood up, “I’ll get you!” He turned to Darren, “I won’t rest in peace until you lie six feet under, Darren Shan!” He used what he had of his wings to fly out of a hole in the roof.  
I wasted no time watching after the gargoyle, and rushed over to Darren, first taking off the gag.  
“Mr.Crepsely! I-“  
“Call me Larten,” I interrupt, untying his hands, noting that the gargoyle must’ve torn out his nails so that he couldn’t escape. I try to hold back tears, seeing Darren in as bad a condition as he was.  
“O-okay, Larten...” He paused, testing out the name, “Well, you were awesome!” As soon as I had untied his feet, he wrapped his arms around my neck, seeing as I was kneeling, “Thank you, for finding me, I mean... You really were cool.”  
I smile, “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, not anything serious.”  
He grinned, “I know, now,” He let go, and winced as he started limping towards the door, “Who’s ready to hunt down a gargoyle? He should be close-by!”  
I shook my head with an amused sigh, “Not right now, Darren. You need to heal, seeing how you’re limping and wincing all over the place,” I crossed my arms, “I’m surprised there’s not blood gushing out of your cuts.”  
“Yeah, well, wouldn’t that be a good- Oh, look,” He pointed to a scratch in his thigh that was bleeding profusely through his pants, “There’s one.”  
I sigh, eyeing the rather large gash, “Come here- never mind, I’ll go to you.” I walk over to him, picking him up and sitting him in a bench, leg propped up over the side.  
I awkwardly positioned my face to the cut, ear to his stomach.  
Once I had sucked off the excess blood, I made sure my saliva had healed the cut. It wouldn’t ever heal entirely, there’d always be a scar there, but that’s something that Vampires are rather public about, and that should get him a few cheers Vampire Mountain.  
“Mr.Cre-... Larten?” He asks as we walk through the woods, him in my arms.  
“Yes?” I cock a brow, stopping, and looking down at him.  
“Well... I just wanted to say thank you again, I really appreciate it...” He hesitated, then grabbed my scruff of hair- which was an amazing feat in itself, since my hair was so short, brought my face closer to his and pressed a small kiss to my chapped lips, not that his were in any better shape, being covered in dried blood.  
I feel a smirk begin to pull at my lips, “You’re welcome Darren...”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote a looooooong time ago!  
> Like, last year or something.  
> I just found it again and thought-  
> "Hey! I could post this!"  
> .-.  
> Yep.


End file.
